


Drunk on You

by RandomFandomsBro



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomsBro/pseuds/RandomFandomsBro
Summary: Prompt used: Imagine Person A having to pick up a drunk Person B from the bar, when they’re already in their pj’s, and Person B not being able to keep their hands to their self the whole way home.THIS WAS A REQUEST





	Drunk on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiki_92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/gifts).



> I don't know what kind of vehicle Kapkan would have so I hope you don't mind him driving a nondescript black car XD

Kapkan growled slightly as his phone woke him late into the night, seeing he missed a call from Tachanka.

"Eh?..What the hell does he want this late in the night?", the Russian groaned softly before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. With a soft sigh he unlocked his phone and called back.

"Мудак (asshole), what do you want Alexsandr? I was sleeping!", Kapkan growled. His patience, which was normally plentiful, now thin as he felt exhaustion creep up.

"Well good morning, sleeping beauty, I have called to inform you that your lover is drunk and we think you need to take him back to base.", Tachanka didn't mind the bite to Kapkan's voice, knowing he woke the man.

"Drunk?? At the bar?? But Glaz never goes out, he's never one for the crowds of people!", Kapkan spoke with slight shock, but quickly shook it off. He knew that Glaz would get more bold the more he drank.

"Yes, drunk, please come get him. Goodbye.", Tachanka hung up without another word, no doubt busy getting into drinking competitions with other operators.

Kapkan growled and stuffed his phone into his pajama bottoms pocket, taking a second to think if he should change or not. He decided not to and charged out the door with his keys in hand, scrambling tiredly to get into his little black car. Once he was buckled in and the car was on, it was only a short drive to the bar that was down the road, thankfully somewhat close to base. The Russian parked up front and slammed the door a little too hard upon his exiting the vehicle. He trudged up the door and almost ripped it off the hinges, but it being completely metal prevented that as he entered the bar. Everyone went quiet and stared at him.

He didn't blame them, he probably looked more pissed off than usual, and he had dark bags under his eyes. To top it off, he was wearing his pajamas because he couldn't be bothered to change. He stood there in plaid pajama pants, an old tan-top that had outlived its usueful days for training, and slippers. After a few seconds of horribly uncomfrotable silence, Tachanka walked up to him with a smile that made him sick. 

"Maxim! It took you long enough, friend..Your lover waits for you in the far corner, we tried to keep him in one spot but he likes to move..", Tachanka chuckled, shaking his head as he pointed to a dark corner with a dull light.

"Yes, yes, thank you, go away.", he waved tachanka away with his hand, walking over to the bar with a sigh.

"What can I get you?",asked an old-looking man with glasses as he peered at the Russian, the look felt judgemental but Kapkan shrugged it off.

"A glass of water for my idiot in the corner.",he pointed behind him and waited as the gentleman gave him a glass full of water.

Taking careful steps, Kapkan walked over and set the glass down on the table in front of a clearly drunk Glaz, who barely looked at him when he sat down across from him. Kapkan sighed again and leaned forward, flicking Glaz's head, making him sit up with a slight scowl.

"What do you want?", Glaz spoke roughly, eyeing the water that was clearly meant for him.

"Drink.", Kapkan ordered as he returned the scowl.

"What if I don't want to?", the younger man shot back, clearly not taking the order so well.

"I will make you.", Kapkan growled softly, hoping people didn't look their way.

"No you won't..", Glaz said softly, pushing the glass away as he turned to look at the wall.

"I could be sleeping right now if Alexsandr hadn't called me to tell me you were here and drunk!", Kapkan growled just a bit louder, grabbing the collar of Glaz's coat to pull him face-to-face.

Glaz's breath hitched in his throat, his eyes wide. They hadn't been this close in some time, it felt strange. Kapkan could smell the whiskey and vodka on Glaz's breath, it was a strange smell that he wasn't used to Glaz having on him. 

"You reek of alcohol..Come on, let's get out of here and get you back to base..", Kapkan let go of Glaz's collar and slid out of the booth, but grabbed Glaz's hand to drag him along.

He held Glaz close and helped him into the car, taking care to make sure he was okay. He may have been tired, but he wasn't a monster. Glaz smiled and laughed softly as Kapkan got into the driver's side and buckled in his own seatbelt.

"Why do you laugh?", Kapkan asked with a raised eyebrow, setting the car in reverse to get out of the parking lot.

"You..You are quite hot when you are tired and angry..", Glaz smirked slightly, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on Kapkan's neck.

"N-Nyet..Behave, Timur..I am driving..", Kapkan scolded softly, but his body gave him away as his skin heated up where Glaz placed the kisses and he tilted his head ever so slightly to make room for more.

"No..I will continue, just worry about driving..", Glaz chuckled as he placed more kisses. 

Eventually one of his hands wandered to kapkan's thigh, scratching gently. He heard Kapkan whine softly, he sounded tired yet aroused, which prompted him to be slow and sweet, having no ill intentions. 

"You do know I love you, yes?", Glaz whispered softly into Kapkan's ear, his lips brushing gently against his skin.

"Yes, Timur, I do know you love me..Why?", Kapkan eyed Glaz quizzically from his peripheral vision.

"It's just nice to know you remember.", the younger Russian gave a softly laugh and sat back in his seat rightly.

After a short drive, they made it back to base. Kapkan was dragging his feet in exhaustion as they reached their quarters. They both looked at one another quietly.

"Maxim, may I stay with you in your room?...", Glaz asked softly, a weary smile on his lips.

"Of course, Timur..You are always welcome to stay with me if you like, just don't wake me if you get drunk.", Kapkan gave a soft and tired laugh, opening his door for both of them.

Glaz stepped in and stripped down to nothing but his boxers, immediately diving into Kapkan's bed before the door was even closed. Kapkan just shook his head and kicked off his slippers, crawling in behind Glaz and under the covers. He happily pulled Glaz close to him, taking in the warmth he provided.

"Goodnight, Timur.", Kapkan yawned before falling silent, sleep had claimed him quickly.

"Ah, goodnight Maxim..Sweet dreams.", Glaz smiled warmly, closing his eyes as sleep soon took him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Always room for improvement, I feel a little better about this one c:
> 
> Got suggestions or want to talk to me about something? Visit my Tumblr and message me!
> 
> https://randomfandomsbro.tumblr.com/


End file.
